


Many Types of Weakness

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, implied sokai and xehaqus, melody of memory spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Kairi is haunted by Xehanort in dreams, and sometimes they talk.
Relationships: Kairi & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Many Types of Weakness

Kairi enjoyed training with Master Aqua, but her dreams were hard.

It varied - sometimes, she just saw Sora disappear over and over again, unable to do anything about it every time.

But most of the time, she went back to the Final World.

Xehanort often haunted her there, but they hadn’t fought again. He just talked to her, about his journeys, about his goals, about the one person he had ever loved, the one he’d killed.

Kairi could get it, she thought. She knew Sora’s disappearance had been as much her fault as it had been his.

Maybe that was why Xehanort was such a big part of her memories.

“What happened to you, why did you change?” Kairi asked, one night.

“I saw the darkness around me, and I couldn’t take it anymore. I knew I had to find a way to erase it, even if that meant succumbing to it first,” Xehanort told her.

“You made me hate darkness, too,” Kairi said. She wondered if she was still a Princess of Heart, with all the hate and resentment boiling inside her over what Xehanort had done, over the fact she still had to see him most nights. “But I don’t think I could go against my friends, against Sora.”

“Eraqus and I… were too much alike,” Xehanort said. “We took different paths with the same goal, a faulty goal, and it was always going to end with us clashing. Even after the first time we did, I still hoped he would see things my way, though I knew it wasn’t like him.”

“From what you told me, he hurt the ones he loved too,” Kairi said. She had asked Ventus about it, after hearing from Xehanort that Eraqus had tried to kill him. Terra, Aqua and Ven had all seemed to forgive Eraqus for it, which surprised Kairi. But then again Eraqus had forgiven Xehanort too, at the end. “So I guess you were alike.”

Xehanort smirked, and Kairi could see the sadness he was trying to hide.

“Us, on the other hand,” Xehanort said. “Not so much. Maybe it is just your pure heart, but were Eraqus in danger, I wouldn’t have trusted the other people we studied with to save him.”

Kairi narrowed her eyes, tempted to summon her Keyblade on him for the first time since she had failed to win, but stopped. “I trust Riku.”

“Riku is powerful,” Xehanort acknowledged. “More powerful than you. But it is not just about power, is it? It’s about hearts. And none are more powerful than yours. It’s not too late to go after them, is it?”

“Are you trying to give me advice?” Kairi asked.

“I am part of your heart,” Xehanort said simply. “I know what you truly desire, and waiting around, training? That’s not it.”

“The last time I thought I was ready, I got destroyed by you and Sora disappeared as a result,” Kairi shot back.

“So it’s not truly the weakness of the body stopping you,” Xehanort said. “It’s the weakness that comes with heartbreak.”

Kairi didn’t answer.

There was more than a lack of power stopping her from going after Sora and Riku, yes, but she wouldn’t give Xehanort the satisfaction of admitting it.

“When you fight me again, and you win…” Xehanort said. “You’ll be ready. Is that what you think?”

It was.

Xehanort was a part of her heart, a reminder of how she had failed. When she didn’t fail, when she managed to face off against him, that was when she’d get over it.

She had to believe that.


End file.
